


The madness ensured

by NordicPrincess93



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPrincess93/pseuds/NordicPrincess93
Summary: Doctor who based story I had in my mind and wrote a few years ago. The earth is in peril thanks to the curiosity of one child
Relationships: NA
Kudos: 1





	The madness ensured

**Author's Note:**

> I never got around to finishing, these are my three short chapters, if you think I need to come back to this then just leave a comment below

She was in an elevator, and as the doors closed, a man in the front turned around and stated, “So, I bet you’re wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today.” She started to laugh a second before realising that everyone was giving her a very serious, slightly puzzled look.

“Is there a problem Miss Phillips?”

“You know my name?” The audible sighs told her that it was a stupid question.

“As I was saying, I have summoned you, the greatest minds on this planet, to help me solve a case”

“I shouldn’t be here.”

“Silence is golden miss Phillips.”

“But I-”

“I am General Terrian and I am the lead mind on this case. Any and all information comes to me. Any and all stupid questions get ignored, understand?”

“Yes sir” came the response. The General opened a secret panel in the wall and pressed a combination of buttons. Suddenly the elevator took a change in direction, instead of going down, it went sideways at an alarming speed. Reaching it’s destination the elevator stopped and opened its doors to reveal an ornately decorated hallway.

“Follow me, even you miss Phillips, and as we make our way down this hall I would appreciate complete silence.”

The group followed the general into a large conference room filled with army personnel all listening to a man running around the room, messing with controls and flourishing his overcoat.

Ariella Phillips stared at the stranger in complete disbelief, she had seen this man before, in a dream she had as a child.

“Oh and here he is the general that made it all happen” exclaimed the man as he spun on the floor, flapping his massive overcoat off his shoulders to reveal a dark blue pinstripe suit “General Ignorant, that’s what we should call you, or General Von Stupid.”

The general shyed away in obvious embarassment. “It wasn’t my fault, I may have ordered the attack but i didn’t know-”

“Well you’re lucky I can fix it, well I can try to fix it, well….I can certainly-”

Catching sight of the rest of the group, the man grinned a rather goofy grin and made his way back to the controls. Pulling out a pair of glasses he pressed a few buttons and brought up an image onto the screen. Ariella blanched.

The faces on the screen were the reason for her insomnia, they brought nightmares to a younger Ariella since before she could remember. These faces brought death, these faces weren’t human.

“This is what we are up against people” Cried the General. The strange man started his way towards the group speaking and skipping as he did so.

“These are the Chtlaycia, they are here for one thing and one thing only.” He looked into the eyes of everyone in the group before stopping in front of his intended target. “You, Ariella. They’re here for you, do you know why?”

“No” Came the reply.

“They want what is theirs, it’s something you picked up a long time ago and kept very close to your-” His eyes glanced to her necklace. “-heart”

Ariella felt her hands tremble as she reached to hold the trinket in question. “I never thought it had any importance”

“Then why do you keep it around your neck? hmm?” The man adressed the room, “but why do we ever keep anything close to us? I’ll tell you many reasons why” He flourished back to the controls leaping down the stairs as he did so. “Love, Jealousy, Curiosity……..fear?”

Ariella clutched her necklace tighter. he was right, she had kept it out of fear, she always knew that the monsters would return.

“I kept it as a bargaining chip in case they ever returned.”

“And quite rightly so” The mad man pressed a few more buttons and the screen seemed to wobble into focus on a new image, only this time the figures moved.

The general took a few steps back and called out “Miss Phillips, I do believe we need them to see what you have.”

Ariella made her way forward and found herself face to face with a man she had dreamed about since she was a child.

“So, Doctor. What do we do now?” The man seemed to grin at his name as if happy that she had remembered him.

“Now” said the Doctor peering over his glasses “Now we save the world.” 

———————————————-

Strange noises started to emit from the screen.Facing the screen the Doctor made some strange noises of his own, it was clear to everyone in the room that a conversation was going on. He seemed to gloat and show off.

Ariella watched as the Doctor spoke with them until an old fashioned blue police box was brought onto the screen. This caused the Doctor to shake with a silent rage. He mumbled a few strange noises, took off his glasses and switched off the screen. The general stepped forward.

“Wasn’t that the-”

“Yes”

“How did they-”

“I don’t know”

“So how do we-”

“I don’t know yet” The Doctor flew his hands up into the air in obvious exasperation. “I just need…..I need……I don’t know what I need!”

“Well what if we-”

“Who’s we, you got us into this mess and it’s my job to get you out, honestly you humans” the Doctor retorted, his eyes rolling.

Ariella could sense the tension. She had kept the stone out of fear, ready to bargain for her life, she just never expected to have to use it. She just assumed she would already have died of old age before their return.

The Doctor ordered the room clear with the exception of the General and Ariella. It was clear he wanted to think. As the Doctor flounced around the room mumbling to himself about flux capacitors and lords, Ariella called all of her courage to ask one simple question.

“So what exactly is this thing”

“A necklace” scoffed the General ignorantly.

“Its a vessel” Said the Doctor “You really haven’t thought about it’s importance have you?”

Ariella shook her head as the screen brought itself to life, once again showing the monstrous figures and the blue box. They made some noises and the screen turned itself off.

“Well they are rude aren’t they” chuckled the Doctor. Seeing the blank faces he realised he was the only one who could understand. “They gave us an hour until they destroy the world”

“And you’re just going to laugh at that like a mad man?! Exclaimed the general. The Doctor continued, oblivious to the man’s disgust. Ariella thought for a second before asking the question

“It was a decoy wasn’t it?” The Doctor just grinned. “What even is that blue box?”

“Hope” grinned the Doctor running towards one of the doors. “You coming?”

The general kept his position mumbling something about holding down the fort so the Doctor turned instead to Ariella

“Well?”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Of course”

“Is there a chance of death?”

“Yes”

“Promise?” they both grinned at each other before the doctor opened the door revealing his most prized possesion

“This is my T.A.R.D.I.S isn’t she beautiful?”

The tall blue box seemed to buzz with energy, it hummed as the doctor caressed his hand over the wood. Unlocking the door the Doctor bounded inside with the energy of a small child. His hand protruded back out of the door and wrapped itself around Ariella’s before dragging her inside.

She froze, staring at the scene before her as the doors closed behind her. It was something her grandmother would have described as perfectly magnificent. the massive control panel in front of her glowed with an astounding energy. It whirred and whizzed. The inside was twice the size of the outside. The whole thing seemed to be alive and growing.

“Well” said the Doctor with his beaming smile. “What do you think?”

“Do you have wifi?”

“Yes, it is bigger on the-” The Doctor seemed taken aback by the question. “Aren’t you going to mention how the inside is bi-”

“Bigger than the outside, yes i can see that, but do you have wifi? I need to tell my mum that i’m going to be late for dinner.” The Doctor grinned in response. “Do you ever stop smiling that smug smile?”

“Never, but there’s no need to call your mum, you won’t be late for tea.”

“But we are-”

“Off to a place far beyond your imagination.”

“Try me”

—————————————————-

Ariella felt her head swirl as the box rattled and groaned, she was sure it would fall apart and fling the two of them out.

“What’s going on? Are we travelling?”

“Clever girl” Yelled the Doctor as he ran around the console. “We are currently in the time vortex travelling west, no south, no……….well anyway we are travelling”

“Time Vort………Like the space-time continuum?”

The doctor simply grinned

“But don’t you need something like a flux capacitor or a delorian?”

“Nope, just the T.A.R.D.I.S time and relative dimension in space! Isn’t she beautiful?”

Ariella finally understood why the T.A.R.D.I.S was so important.

“This is a time machine?! Oh my gosh! Where are we going? No! When are we going? No! What’s the plan?”

“I don’t have one yet”

“Wait, WHAT?!”

“I tend to make it up as i go along” The doctor pressed a few more buttons on the console and yelled “Brace yourself, I had to take her in a few hours early”

The box shuddered and finally crashed into position. The doctor grinned and ran to peek outside the door. Holding the door open he gestured to Ariella.

Cautiously she got up from where she fell from the landing and walked to the door.

“Where are we?”

“If i’m right, and I usually am, then we are at your house” the doctor flung the tardis door open and walked out, Ariella followed, feet crunching on the gravelled path.

“Well what are we doing here?! The whole of time and space and you take me home?! HOME?! I can handle myself very well in situations and I know how to……..well i’m scrappy in a fight. I’m useful just please don’t send me home”

“You asked where, not when.” Ariella instantly stopped as the doctor nodded to a window. She saw silhouettes of people and didn’t need to ask when.

“Why here? Why now?”

“I don’t usually like going back to a timeline where we already exist but i’ll make an exception this once. We are here for one reason and one reason only.”

“To watch what happened?”

“Precisely” Bounding out of the doors the doctor made his way to the door and prepared to knock. Ariella took a deep breath before joining him.

The door was large, thick, and extremely heavy. The big brass lion knockers that used to scare her as a child looked like kittens compared to the horrors she was preparing herself to witness, again. 

“I never thought i would see this door again.”

“Then knock” Ariella paused at such a simple statement.

“You do it” 

“Well it’s not my house”

“Oh fine!” Ariella pulled the cord next to the door with a firm tug “there, now neither of us will knock”

The door opened to reveal a well dressed butler holding a tray of champagne. He was young looking with a small mustache on his upper lip.

“Benny?”

“Excuse me? There is only one young lady here that calls me by that name, and that lady is not you.” He turned to the Doctor “May I assist you both?”

“Yes we are here for the party, I love a good party me, here’s my invitation.” The doctor held up a white piece of paper and the butler nodded.

“Welcome Sir Doctor and lady Ella”

Ariella took the doctor’s arm and stepped forward to experience the worst night of her life, again.


End file.
